


Per lucem lunae carpe noctem

by EyeofDesire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Masturbation, Fucked Up, Incest, Just be prepared for anything, Lesbianism, Lots of it, Luna is an exhibitionist, Okay some plot but really tiny, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Sodoma and Gomora, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Zoophilia, like every chapter, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeofDesire/pseuds/EyeofDesire
Summary: Luna has always been a strange girl, an oddity amongst the norm. Her oddities lead to loneliness and, perhaps, that was the reason for many of her perversions.TRIGGER WARNINGS ALL AROUNDI DO NOT SUPPORT ANYTHING GOING ONHERE ASIDE SOME NICE GIRL ONGIRL ACTION





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title should mean something like By the light of the moon, seize the night.
> 
> This fanfiction is fucked up beyond belief and I have realized that I need psychiatric help.
> 
> If you are underage, get squeamish, dislike reading about incest, bestiality and all that other rather... Dark and disgusting things, please do not attempt to read at all. Both for your sake and mine. Why? Because it will save you from hell, you will not leave unnecessarily flaming comments and receive a rude remark or two from me.

Luna has always been a strange girl talking about strange creatures. Many passed her off as a fool but that was alright, Luna liked it. After all, fools were often underestimated and left well alone. It did get lonely, though. It got so lonely that Luna desperately craved attention and physical contact like a man starved.

Things began looking better when she met Ginny. Ginny was nice, didn't mind her oddities and crazy talk. Ginny was the first person to claim to be her friend. Luna was glad. Luna was happy. When Luna reached teenage years, she became even stranger. Perhaps, it was because of the influence of her father.

You see, Luna looked a lot like her mother, from her blonde hair to tiny toes. As she further blossomed into a young woman, Luna's father- a man already mentally unstable- began to mix the two up. He forgot Luna was not his beloved wife, he forgot that Luna was his daughter and he loved her the way he loved his wife. Luna's first kiss was her father, a brief and gentle peck which left her yearning for more. It was warm, it was comforting, safe and home.

Luna loved her father. She enjoyed whatever he gave her- be it a kiss, a flower or a sensual touch. But it was not enough. Luna felt very selfish for wanting more. A man who loved her was supposed to be enough, wasn't he? But no, Luna wished to find something more exciting than being taken against a wall, on a dinner table, out in the meadow. Luna wanted to be fucked hard, deep and fast.

Hogwarts was perfect for finding someone to fulfil her carnal desires. At the age of fifteen, Luna was spending her night roaming the castle grounds. She listened to the whisper of the wind, the sound of magical creatures from the forest, Hagrid's drunken singing and the water of the Black Lake swishing against the shore. Moonlight shone down on her path, as if it was leading her to the lake where merpeople resided and grindylows looked for food.

Luna sat down on the shore, removed her shoes and socks before dipping her feet into the slightly chilly water. She moved her feet slowly, watching the small waves she has created with a smile. The night and the atmosphere was quiet, serene. Knowing that no one would see her, Luna took off her clothes, revealing smooth and unblemished skin. Underneath the moonlight, she seemed like the embodiment of a goddess. Luna cupped her hands and took the water out of the lake, shivering once she poured it over the front of her body. Dusky pink nipples immediately perked up, becoming rock hard.

Licking her pink lips, Luna cupped her breasts and gently massaged them. Fingertips lightly pinched her nipples, the sensation sending shocks straight down to her damp pussy. Oh, it felt good. It was better than anything Luna has ever felt before. A light, exhilarated giggle left her lips.

One of her hands abandoned her breasts, gliding down her wet stomach to light blonde thatch of trimmed hair above the lips of her pussy. Luna spread her legs quickly, sending water flying, and let a finger dip into her warm and wet slit. Her breathing hitched when she touched her erect clit, when she teased herself with slow circles and diagonal movements before she delved deeper. Luna hummed happily as she pushed a finger inside of her little pussy to the third knuckle. She moved it slowly in and out, pulling outside completely to spread her juices all over her slit then going back inside.

Luna let herself fall back on the grass, on top of her discarded clothes, and spread her legs wider. Wind caresses her pussy and Luna just had to add another two fingers to the one already fucking her. With one hand, Luna clenched the leaves of grass. With the other, she fucked herself without care. Sweet moans and delightful little mewls played with the sounds of nature, creating an unique symphony.

Luna was never loud when her father had sex with her, when his slender fingers caressed her inner walls, but as she masturbated her voice rang louder and louder until it reached a crescendo as she climaxed and her body curved upwards. She fell onto the grass, breathing heavily as she cleaned her trembling fingers and recovered from an orgasm.

Luna never realized that she was being watched, observed by hungry eyes. Not that she particularly cared about that. It would have only added to the thrill.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one of the days with Xenophilius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People, this chapter contains incest. It is much tamer than something that usually pops up in my mind so it is nothing explicit. It does deal with Xeno's mental deterioration though and Luna using it. It might put Luna in a bad light but it isn't so. 
> 
> Also, I have used Artemis as the name of Luna's mother.

Luna turned around at the sound of a name she got used to calling her own- Artemis. Her father was beckoning her to him, using her mother's name. Luna went to him with a smile, happily accepting and returning a loving kiss Xeno bestowed upon her. She nipped at his thin lips playfully before pulling away. At that moment, Luna was glad their home was nothing but a rook shaped form on a distant hill. Xeno grinned down at Luna and let his hands wander, grope and caress the small body of his lover.

"Good thing I am not wearing knickers." Luna breathed and lightly spread her legs for Xeno's hand to fit between.

"You devious girl." The man breathed as his fingers explored and further stimulated Luna's pussy. "You're already so wet."

"Ready for your cock, Xeno." Luna moaned, parting her legs even wider. Her father had three fingers inside of her little pussy already. "Fuck me already."

It wasn't long after those words that Luna found herself on all fours, skirt of her dress flipped upwards and her father's cock in her pussy. Luna moaned and gripped the grass beneath as Xenophilius pounded into her. Briefly, she wondered if he fucked her mother like this but quickly shook away the thought. Well, an orgasm chased it out of her mind. Her father, never one to last long, pulled out and came all over her shapely ass.

"Come, Artemis." Xeno slapped Luna's ass lightly then waved his wand to clean them both up. "We have lots of work. I might have found a wrackspurt nest nearby."

Luna climbed to her feet, smiling fondly after her father. Yeah, he might be a bit off but he was still amazing.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nighttime fun continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After such a long time, an update. Enjoy.

Crescent moon stood high in the sky when Luna ventured outside of the castle and onto the castle grounds. Her feet, just like last time, carried her towards the Black Lake. The wind played with the water, wrinkling the surface. Luna sat down at the bank and removed her robe, revealing a pale body and pink nipples- already hard to the touch. The witch placed her feet into the lake, testing the water, before sinking in to her neck. Luna didn't mind the slight chill, she even enjoyed the feeling of cold water on her body. It eased the ache between her legs, in her pussy.

Luna closed her eyes and swam, twisting and turning in the lake. To another, she would be something akin to an ethereal creature- pale, blonde, a naked beauty. She was like a water nymph, playing in the depths of her home then simply floating in the water, her legs spread, arms just slightly to the side of her body. Then the calm was broken by a gentle, almost tentative, brush of **something** against her legs followed by a caress of her pussy. Luna opened her eyes and looked at the sky, unsure and slightly afraid but the continued touches weren't hurting her. No, they were exciting her. 

Luna bit down on her lips and allowed touches to continue, allowed strange appendages to wrap around her legs, arms and torso, keep her in place as other appendages- tentacles, Luna's mind supplied- teased her pussy and ass. Lubricated by water, the tentacles easily penetrated Luna and caressed her insides, further stimulating her body. 

It was amazing. Luna's eyes rolled back and she gasped. No one ever told her The Giant Squid was so fond of humans or so skilled in the art of sexual manipulation. Perhaps there was a truth in that Gryffindor animagus rumor- that the Giant Squid is actually Godric himself. Luna would've continued ruminating on that but her thoughts were becoming increasingly sluggish as time went on and pleasure grew. The squid's slow and measured thrusts, the feeling of many soft suckers against the sensitive flesh of her pussy drove Luna mad. She wasn't used to such a pace. 

The squid, as if reading Luna's thoughts, increased the speed and placed one tentacle on top of her clitoris. It teased Luna's clit, fucking her harder and faster while putting enough pressure against the clit that Luna had a few smaller, shorter orgasms shudder through her body. 

It was a crazy and fulfilling night.


	4. 4.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illegal? Yes. Pleasing? Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two parts

Luna flinched as the heavy door slammed closed. A figure in black, looming and menacing, approached her like a demon from hell. Still, Luna couldn't deny that Snape was attractive to her. In fact, she was the first to admit that the cruel man got her wand going. The Potions professor did not speak nor did he allow Luna to speak, he vanished her clothes with a sharp flick of a wand and pointed at the desk. Luna knew what she had to do and approached the desk then bent over it, spreading her legs until she felt a burn in her thighs.

Her legs trembled slightly as the cold dungeon air softly caressed her increasingly wetter pussy. Luna couldn't resist touching herself, spreading the labia and showing off how wet she was, how ready for Snape to fuck her she was. Luna gave a little whine and wiggled her ass left and right, not daring to look over her shoulder if her actions had any effect on the dark man behind. She hoped her professor was enjoying the show, imagining Snape jerk off at the sight of her playing her pussy the way she liked the most.

Luna moaned softly, clenching her eyes shut as she pushed two fingers right up to the last knuckle in her pussy, liking the way it echoed off of the dungeon walls. Slowly, trying to prolong the pleasure, she began to finger herself. Juices dripped to her palm, pussy slick and warm. The urge to simply fuck herself quick and hard was almost unable to contain but Luna knew she wasn't allowed, that the punishment she would receive would be terrible. Snape had high expectations and obeying his rules was of utmost importance. So, Luna held herself back, ignored the urge and teased both herself and Snape.

Severus watched the young witch with a hungry look in his dark eyes. At first glance, one would presume that he wasn't affected by the sight but his robe hid his erection almost perfectly. Stoic on the outside but burning on the inside. Severus observed Luna, listened to her delicate sounds- frustrated sighs, whines and sultry moaning. The sight of her ass, dripping pussy and her masturbating played with his self-control the way rare people ever did before. Severus wanted to succumb to the temptation, to bare himself and fuck Luna's pretty little pussy until she is out of breath, voice raw from how he made her scream. He denied himself that pleasure the same way he didn't allow her to finger herself into an orgasm. They were both stuck in a limbo of pleasure and frustration until one or the other snapped. 

Severus could only hope it was Luna the one to lose control.


	5. 4.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The illicit affair continues

Severus was the one who snapped first. He just couldn't handle not doing anything. In just a few steps, he was standing behind Luna and pushing away her hand, replacing it with his hard length. Luna moaned loudly once the wizard began fucking her in earnest, not waiting long for her to adjust to his girth and length. His long, elegant fingers curled around the curves of Luna's hips and clenched hard enough to make his digits and her flesh become white from the pressure. 

Not that either minded. They were both lost to the sensation of pure carnal pleasure the joining of their bodies produced. The desk beneath squeaked with each push and pull, the sound mingling with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and their moans. Snape took Luna hard and fast, barely taking the time to enjoy how warm, wet and tight she was. Luna pushed back against him, grinding and clenching her passage around his member. Snape bent over her, kissing Luna's shoulder and holding her hands in his as he slowed down. 

Luna turned her head to face him and they kissed, a slow, languorous kiss which left them more breathless than hard fucking just moments ago. Luna smiled into the kiss, humming dreamily, to express her happiness.

"Fuck me." Luna grinned as she slowly moved her hips back and front. She could feel Snape twitch inside of her.

Snape had to smile back at the girl and do as she wished. His hips snapped and he wap sheathed balls deep inside of Luna's pussy, taking a second to relish in how pliant and soft she was before he continued his earlier actions. Quickly, the room was filled with their passionate moans which became louder and louder as their orgasm came closer. Luna whimpered and arched her back, coming hard. Her pale eyes rolled into the back of her head and she pressed the side of her face into the smooth surface of the desk. 

Snape continued to fuck her, smirking as Luna continued twitching around his cock. His balls slapped against her swollen, wet lips, drawing out weak moans from Luna. Snape brought himself closer and closer to the edge then clenched his teeth and slowed down, prolonging sweet torture until he could no longer handle it. He sheathed himself balls deep inside of Luna, grunting and bending over the girl, covering her with his tall and thin body as he relished in the rare feeling of ecstasy rushing through his body. He came inside of Luna, drawing another orgasm from her. 

They both enjoyed the aftermath, being quiet and calm despite how uncomfortable their position and resting place was becoming. It was a few minutes before they separated, cast necessary charms and went their separate ways. Many times throughout the years, their illicit affair brought pleasure and needed sense of adventure to them. 

No one ever knew but them.


	6. Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, am I right? 
> 
> I got a job so it was keeping me away from writing anything, not just poorly written smut. This chapter isn't up to my preference but it'll do, I hope.

Luna was a naughty little girl, she knew that. Why else would she hike up her skirt and straddle her best friend's thigh and ride it? Why would she grind her wet pussy on the firm muscle and let Ginny tell her how dirty, how much of a slut she is?

Luna loved it. She loved how Ginny's jeans clad thigh felt between her bare ones, how good it felt rubbing between her pussy lips. The blonde witch opened her blue eyes and looked into devious brown orbs.

"I knew you were bad." Ginny muttered, smirking and pushing up Luna's T-shirt to reveal soft, pale mounds and rock hard nipples. "Walking around without knickers? You little whore."

Luna blushed heavily at the words but didn't deny. It was true and Ginny has seen her suck and eat out multiple people in one night before getting banged and covered in come from head to toe. Luna has never seen Ginny in a situation like that. The ginger girl was always watching, leering at her well-fucked body and cheering the bangers on. It turned Luna on more than a hard cock up her tiny pussy and ass. 

A tiny moan broke free between Luna's pink lips when Ginny bit down on her left nipple, pulling at it until it was taught. Ginny held on with her pearly whites and urged Luna to ride faster, to grind her ptppw harder. Her breaths were short, broken with whispers of a red haired witch's name. Ginny sucked greedily on Luna's tits, switching smoothly between the mounds. Her pale, slightly freckled hands, groped Luna's ass, squeezing tightly, nails digging into her flesh.

Then Ginny pushed her away, smirking at Luna's confused and a little hurt expression before raising her ass off the seat to push down her jeans and plain white knickers. Ginny spread her legs in invitation and Luna grinned. The blonde witch crawled on all four, like an obedient puppy, towards her prize. Luna eagerly pushed her face between Ginny's legs, peppering her count with wet kisses and tentative licks until Ginny had enough of it and kept her face against her dripping puss. Luna could barely breathe but she took the chance to taste Ginny, to eat her up eagerly.

She loved it. Luna loved how in control yet out of control Ginny was, how her moans urged her on. Luna wouldn't admit out loud, but at that moment she came, brought to ecstasy by soft moans of her best friend.


	7. Ancient Rites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not based on any actual celebration. I apologize if Wiccans think I am bastardizing any of their celebrations and making it perverse.

Luna rarely participated in old rites. Running around in the dude around a bonfire did not sound fun but, for her dad's sake, she did so. There were many people celebrating old god and goddess, witches and wizards of ancient families in various states of blood purity. These times were one of the rare happenings when none would throw insults or curses. It was a sacred time for everyone.

Also, wands were forbidden.

Luna sighed as she took off her robes, watching the fire burn brighter and slowly dance up the wood. Dark fabric pooled down around her dainty feet, toes wiggling in the soft grass before she made her way towards the bonfire and many naked people. People were laughing, hugging, greeting one another as if they weren't enemies. Molly Weasley even gave Lucius a lingering kiss on top of his high aristocratic cheekbone and the blond man even returned it with a kiss of his own. On her lips. One couldn't be sane during this. Really.

People called Luna odd but she wasn't the one pretending to like people she'd gladly mutilate but that's what celebrations did to people.

Aside the two old families, there were others. Some were already way deep into the glasses of whiskey and wine, getting ready for the ritual. They were one. Moving, thinking, breathing, everything they did was the same. Even the way their eyes sought out someone new to fuck with. Luna's breath hitched at the thought of catching someone's eye. She wouldn't mind. She wouldn't fight, she'd spread her legs and let them fill her pussy up with their fingers, dicks and come. Luna was trembling by the time the rite began. 

A clay bowl was passed along the circle, same words in Latin were spoken, blessings given and wishes wished. It didn't take long for the herbs in the potion to kick in. First, it was so cold that their teeth began to chatter, then everything was too hot and, at last, arousal kicked in. Luna licked her lips as she eyed people around her, one hand already between her wet pussy. She was so wet that her juices were sliding down her trembling thighs and dripping onto the grass. 

Luna's moans and cries got lost in a mass of others. Not even three minutes after a drink, they were more animals than people. Luna envied Molly. Kingsley, Malfoy and Lupin were fucking her into the ground, pounding her cunt like there was no tomorrow. Her cries were loud. Luna could bet that she had to place special spells on her bedroom walls. Arthur certainly had a wild one to satisfy.

Yet Luna was standing alone in front of a blaze, a puddle forming at her feet, as she fingered herself. She hoped someone would come and fuck her into oblivion like every other person. Luna never expected a mass exodus come her way, she never thought that she would be caught in a mass of men and women, that her fingers won't be needed.

No one was gentle. Luna choked on almost all of the cocks, she was passed around like a cigarette but she loved it. She had tears streaming down her flushed face but she got what she wanted. Luna was overwhelmed. There was so much going on, there were so many hands touching her, so many lips, tongues and teeth on her skin, so many cocks waiting to take their turn with her. Oh Merlin but she felt like a goddess, worshipped by loyal followers both roughly and tenderly.

Luna half laughed, half moaned as she came, her body bucking and eyes rolling to the back of her head. Lips silenced her, tongue tangling with hers, fucking her mouth the same way some wizard was fucking her aching pussy.

The bonfire burned, thick smoke polluting the air, mixing with potent scents of sex and love potions. The celebrators continued their orgy until the early morning when they fell asleep, bodies tangled and completely exhausted.

It was the best celebration Luna ever went to.


	8. Tough Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luna is used

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me and my deprived mind? I sure hope so.

Luna stumbled into her room with a man on her tail. He was laughing, playfully calling out that he's going to get her. A brief chase around and over the bed brought the man in a grabbing distance and he took the chance. His strong arms wrapped around Luna's waist and pulled her into his body. Her back was pressed against his chest, his lips burning against the skin of her neck as he peppered kisses over it. Luna's moan encouraged him so he allowed his hands to explore her body, taking his time to tease her sides and breasts. 

Luna arched her back with a sigh, pushing her tits into the palm of his rough hands and rubbing her tiny ass against the bulge in his pants. A smile curled her lips as he moaned and his fingers clenched around her tits. Then he pushed her forward and Luna stumbled, keeping from falling face first on the bed with her hands. A loud gasp parted her pretty pink lips as a large palm met the seat of her ass, a gasp which turned into moans as more rained down. Luna could feel her wetness drench the fabric of her knickers and jeans. 

Luna flicked open the button and unzipped her jeans with one hand, impatiently pushing her hand inside to touch her pussy. Her slender fingers rubbed rough and fast at her engorged clit and her moans became whines. 

"Who told you that you can touch yourself, princess?" His voice was rough as was the hand tangling in her hair and tugging backwards. Luna cried out at the pain but didn't stop rubbing herself, desperate to cum. "Is your cunt so hungry that you can't wait? Are you a filthy little slut?"

"Yes, yes!" Luna moaned, pushing and grinding against his crotch. 

"Get that hand out, you bitch." The man growled, hand pulling at her hair until Luna was standing straight with both hands around his. He let go and stepped in front of her, palming his dick. "Strip."

Luna obeyed, rushing to reveal herself. His blue eyes devoured her pale body, zeroing in on her tits and cunt. Luna looked at him once she was done, trembling in anticipation.

"Kneel." He ordered and Luna complied. "Hands on your knees, eyes on me. You can't touch yourself unless I allow you."

Luna looked up at him, her blue eyes large and doe like. He approached her, slowly unzipping his jeans, and pulled out his swollen cock. Luna licked her lips, squirming. She wanted to taste him. He pressed the cockhead against her lips, smearing precum all over until they glistened. Then he tapped her lips, urging her to open her pretty mouth for him. Luna hummed as he entered her mouth, tongue moving over the underside, flicking the head. 

"You look so pretty with your lips around my cock." He breathed as he tangled a hand in her silky hair. His hips slowly moved. "A pretty little bitch, just for me."

Luna moaned around him, eyelashes fluttering. His words made her pussy throb and her fingers twitched. Her arousals almost hurt, she needed relief but she knew he was going to punish her if she touched her weeping cunt. Him fucking her face was a promise of more to come, his groans and filthy words working her up especially once he was all the way in. His balls were resting against her chin, cock creating an uncomfortable but bearable sensation at the back of her throat. Then, he was moving, fucking her flushed face as if she was nothing more than a fuckdoll. Tears streamed down her face and she grabbed onto his powerful thighs to keep herself grounded. Luna's throat created a lewd sound as he fucked into it until he burrowed himself inside, almost choking her with his cum. He pulled out his softening dick and a few strands of cum splashed across Luna's face. 

Luna coughed harshly and he tenderly wiped away her tears, lips touching hers gently. His hands moved down her body, caressing her trembling form until he slipped the left one between her legs and his fingers pushed inside of her cunt. Luna whimpered against his lips and began fucking his fingers, begging him to just let her cum. He pulled out, chuckling as she whined in frustration.

"No worries, pretty bitch." He laughed and walked backwards, pulling Luna along by her hair. "I'm going to ruin you. Fuck you until your cunt is sore and you can't cum anymore."

"Please fuck me." Luna moaned as she scrambled onto her bed. She bent over, chest pressed against the sheets and ass high in the air. Luna spread her legs wide, parting her slit to show how ready she is for him. "Fuck my cunt. Please."

"You sound like a slut, always hungry for cock. Are you a slut?"

"I'm a filthy slut." Luna breathed into the sheets, middle finger tapping her clit. 

"Do you want my cock?"

"I want your cock, baby, so bad." 

"First I'm going to play a little. You know why?"

"No, baby."

"Because you were a naughty bitch." He grabbed onto Luna's hips, fingers spreading her asscheeks. "Did I let you touch yourself, huh? Did I tell you to play with your filthy little cunt?"

"I'm sorry!" Luna whined, a tiny sob escaping her. "I just wanted to cum, to feel your cock inside of me."

"You won't come until I let you."

"Okay." Luna nodded, sniffling pathetically. "I'll be a good girl."

"And then I'll keep fucking you even if you can't move. I'll fill you up with my cum."

And he fucked her. Luna tried so hard not to come, her whole body tense and constantly at the edge, so close to tipping over that she cried once he allowed her to come. She was shaking by the time the last wave of her climax left her and he was there to wrap her in his embrace until she calmed down. He whispered sweetly in her ear, caressing her tangled hair until she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how many shades of fucked up is this


End file.
